


Striptease

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Who can perform the 'greatest striptease in the galaxy'? Probably not Han....





	Striptease

Lando lay on his side in the bed, his head resting on one hand, watching Han yawn and stretch. He liked observing Han in these small moments, when they were both relaxed and comfortable in each other’s company. Even better was what came next. 

Han untucked his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his bare chest. He paused, as he realised Lando was gazing intently at him, “Like what you see?”

“Indeed.” Lando smiled, and shifted on the bed, propping himself up on the pillows for a better view. “Please, continue.” He said, with a wave of his hand.

Han tried to stop smiling, wanting to present an expression that was sexy and mysterious. As he was concentrating on that, and failing somewhat - Lando certainly wouldn’t have described Han’s expression as sexy or mysterious, more amused and silly - he tried to slip out of his boots, catching himself as he almost tripped. Recovering quickly, Han kicked his shoes out of the way and began to slowly wave his shirt in a circle, before swinging his arm back to throw it, but accidentally hitting his hand on the wall.

“Ow! _Kriff_!” He rubbed his hand, frowning, as Lando laughed. “Shut up, this hurts.”

“Oh, this is good. This is the best striptease ever. You could do this professionally.” 

“Yeah? Well, I’d like to see _you_ do better.” Han grumbled, holding his hand to his chest.

“I’m already undressed.”

“Well, get dressed again.”

Lando laughed, “No.” He sighed happily, and leaned back into the pillows. “I’m all settled. Just…try again, I won’t laugh.” Lando placed one hand on his chest over his heart. “I promise.”

Han contemplated this for a moment, and then, deciding that he _could_ try again, he stretched his arms out in front and cracked his knuckles. Letting his hands drop to his sides, he took a few steps back, he wanted Lando to get a good look after all. “Ok. But even a hint of laughing and the shirt is going back on.”

Lando nodded, “Got it.”

Han slowly ran his hands down his chest, letting his fingers pause on the top button of his trousers. He glanced down at the floor, and then looked up, locking eyes with Lando. He fiddled with the button for a second, teasing it, and then, while not breaking eye contact, he began to unfasten each button steadily, _one by one_. Lando swallowed heavily and licked his lips. Han smirked, pleased that he could change the mood so effectively. 

“Not so funny now…” He murmured, his voice low and suggestive. 

“No.” Lando whispered, as he took in the gorgeous sight of Han, tall and handsome, shirtless, his trousers low on his hips. _Perfection_ , he thought to himself.

Hooking his thumbs into his waistband, Han raised one eyebrow, “Should I continue?” He questioned, gently tugging at his trousers to reveal his underwear.

“You’re killing me, Solo.” Lando groaned. 

“I’ll take that as a _yes, please continue the greatest striptease in the galaxy.”_

“I wouldn’t go that far-” Lando stopped, as Han made a move to button up his trousers. “I mean, _yes,_  please continue the greatest striptease in the galaxy.” _  
_

Han nodded, “Can do.” He gave Lando a wink, and leisurely began to slip out of his trousers. Soon, they were a pool on the floor and he carefully stepped out of them, and prowled towards the bed. Han rested one knee on the end, and motioned towards his underwear. “Might need some help with these?”

“Oh, yeah, those look…complicated.” Lando smiled. “Come here.”

Han took his time crawling up the bed, until he was on top of Lando. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Lando, flushed and excited, beneath him. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Lando’s lips. 

“That was good, right?” Han asked. 

“Well-” Lando reached down and tugged at Han’s underwear. “Technically, it’s not over until these come off, so I can’t actually judge if-”

Han cut him off with another kiss, “It was good. Just admit it.”

“The start wasn’t great, but it definitely got better.”

“Marks out of ten?”

Lando paused, thinking carefully, “Seven out of ten.”

“ _Seven_?!”

“You nearly tripped over, and you hit your hand!”

“Whatever. I’d still like to see you do better.”

Lando kissed him. “Oh, you will. But first, we need to take care of one little thing….” He smiled, as he helped Han take off his underwear. _Maybe it was more of an eight out of ten,_ Lando thought briefly, before getting thoroughly distracted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
